


[translation] 启示 Illumination

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [50]
Category: Hannibal (TV), True Detective
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 对巴黎的一个月，拉斯特没有说谎。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Hannibal Lecter
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[translation] 启示 Illumination

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illumination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719094) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> 送给M J Holyoke (wholeyolk）。  
> 基于原剧里的这段对话：  
> 珍妮弗：你去过巴黎？  
> 拉斯特：待过一个月。  
> 珍妮弗：你在巴黎做什么？  
> 拉斯特：基本上都在圣母院前面喝得烂醉。

拉斯特说的不全是真话。

如果别人——就是马蒂，他猜——想表示宽容的话，他们会说，都是因为工作，是那些年的卧底生活让你的脑袋出了毛病。他们会那么说，这也是部分的事实。但拉斯特并不是因为那个才说谎。

如果别人——就是马蒂，他猜，还有他这辈子遇上的多半人——不想表示宽容的话，他们会说，就因为他是个混球。大多数情况下，他不反对。现实主义，悲观主义，或不管什么人把这叫什么，那或许不会让他更受欢迎，但不会让他变成一个骗子。

拉斯特说的不全是真话。有时候他的名字和整个身份都是编出来的，有时候虚构的只是五年级英语老师的名字。有时候是因为说谎更方便，有时候他只是张开嘴，就自然而然地说了出来，就像刺激之下的本能反应，过度兴奋的表现。

有时候，他说谎。但巴黎不是一个谎言。

那个时候他比现在年轻，该死的年轻，满脸稚气，满脑子都是那种永远没有答案的痛苦问题，至少不是所有问题都能找到答案。有时候他觉得哲学的某些方面接近宗教的范畴，因为它满是“我相信”，或许因为这个原因，最后他倒在西堤岛上，烂醉如泥。

他看着一群群背着照相机的游客来来去去，忙着拍照，兴奋得好像能把上帝留在胶片上。他听着主日礼拜的钟声敲响，坐在磨损的铺路石上，佝着身子，抱着一瓶不知什么酒，好像个一无所有的钟楼怪人。他的感觉也像钟楼怪人一样：残缺不全，好像他致命的部分已经丢失了。他想要的神迹并没有降临。

一个星期天，他在人群中失去了知觉，他并不意外，但当他睁开眼睛的时候，已经不在原来的地方。他想这里也许是法国人说的那种醉汉拘留所，但并不是。房间很旧，但很整洁，宽敞又明亮。而在这张舒适的床脚处的那个男人也不像任何一个他所见过的法国警察。

“我在哪儿？”拉斯特问，皱着眉。“哪……”

“我发现你在教堂前晕倒了。”男人回答。他的英语有口音，但不像法国人。“有两个游客想偷你的东西，我想你更喜欢醒来的时候带着手表和钱包，而不是一无所有。”

拉斯特的脸缩了起来，半是鬼脸，半是苦笑。“谢了，”他说。他尴尬地捋了捋头发，好像不确定自己是否想请求帮助或是寻求救济。当他对上那人的视线，对方凝视的目光正在冷静地估量他，表示完全明白。但那人只是说，“抱歉，我还没介绍自己。”他向他伸出一只手，“汉尼拔▪莱克特。”

拉斯特把腿伸下床。他握住那只伸过来的手。“拉斯汀▪科尔。”他回答，因为他知道在他醒来之前莱克特已经翻过他的钱包了。“叫我拉斯特就行。拉斯特。”

莱克特的手温暖有力，很干净，只是有两根手指沾上了一点墨水。他看上去很年轻，只有二十出头，比拉斯特年轻，但举止像个老人，或许这只是他的习惯。拉斯特把他的手多握了一会儿，好像在试探，只是不知道在试探什么。莱科特一点也没退缩；他只是用拇指紧握了一下，然后缩回手，带着虚假的愉快笑容。拉斯特非常肯定，这让他比莱克特更不安。

“抱歉，”莱克特说，“我在另一间屋里做饭，不想把它烧糊了。”他转身向门走去，但到了门口又回头看了一眼，“欢迎留下，”他说，“我做的够两个人吃。”

拉斯特留下了。他吃了饭，用面包把盘子擦得干干净净。他感谢了对方的好客，然后就离开了。他不知道自己身在何处，但凭着糟糕的法语，还是回到了租住的地方。想着汉尼拔▪莱克特，他睡着了。

第二天，莱克特在教堂外的广场上看见他，坐在一张咖啡桌边，正在灌第三瓶便宜红酒。拉斯特举起一只手，意思是嚯，又见面了。莱克特走了过去。他们一起喝了一杯，莱克特请他去吃饭，拉斯特同意了。

在莱克特做饭的时候，拉斯特到处看了看。他住的地方不大，所以他立刻就发现了那些画；夕阳的余晖中，它们摆满了窗子下面的桌子，准确到纤毫毕现——著名的建筑，街道，绿树成荫的公园，其中夹杂着一些精细的解剖图。在一本素描簿里，有一张巴黎圣母院的铅笔速写压在一捆印刷得很好的人体动脉图下面。下一页，就是拉斯特的画像，手里拿着酒瓶，醉眼朦胧。再下一页，是他睡在汉尼拔▪莱克特的床上。

“那天我没看见你。”他说，把素描簿放在厨房餐桌上。

莱克特抬起眉毛。“你醉得厉害，”他回答，把做好的某种陌生的食物盛到桌上的盘子里。

拉斯特坐下了。“你把我带回来是为了画我？”他问。

莱克特越过热气腾腾的锅很快地瞥了他一眼。“不，”他回答。他把锅放进水池，然后就座。“但把时间就这么浪费了很可惜。”

“那你是个艺术家？”

“我在学医，靠画解剖图挣钱。”

“其他的呢？”

“出于兴趣。”

拉斯特不再开口。他吃了饭，谢了他，就离开了。但那天夜里，他躺在床上，想的都是汉尼拔▪莱克特手里拿着一支铅笔，描绘着他脸上的线条。

第二天，他们又在圣母院外相遇了。莱克特请他回家吃饭，拉斯特不确定自己是否想拒绝。

“这么说，你将来要当医生？”他一边切着自己的鸡肉一边问。

“是的，我希望如此。”莱克特回答。

“你也画写生？”

“通常都是画尸体。我可以进停尸房。”

“那你不太画活人。不像画我那样。”

“不太画。”

拉斯特从盘子上面瞥着他。“你想画吗？”他问。

莱克特把手腕搁在桌子上，手里还拿着刀叉。他不动声色地看着拉斯特，带着点诡秘。

“你是问我想不想画你？”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。“对，为什么不呢？”他说，“我给你当模特，作为报酬，你请我吃饭。”

“好吧，”莱克特说，带着一丝笑意。“为什么不呢？”

第一次，他画的只是拉斯特的手；他们坐在餐桌旁边，莱克特让他卷起袖子，他照做了，莱克特画下了他的手，一个细节也没放过。画完以后，他做了晚饭。

第二次，他让拉斯特脱了鞋袜，他在素描簿上画了他的双脚，一直到踝骨，脚踝以上渐渐消失。画完后，他又做了饭。

第三次，拉斯特脱了衬衫，莱克特画了他的后背。他握住拉斯特的两只手腕，让他把手举过头顶，让他曲起胳膊，交叉着靠在头顶上，拉伸背部的肌肉。对方的手指落在皮肤上，拉斯特颤抖了，莱克特一句话也没说。之后，拉斯特穿上了衬衫，莱克特做了饭。

第四次，他画了拉斯特的躯干，从他的喉结到皮带扣。肩膀以外的手臂逐渐消失，一直到完美的锁骨，就像一尊毁坏的希腊雕像。之后，就和前几次一样，莱克特为他们两人做了饭。

第五次，拉斯特脱光了所有衣服，莱克特画了他的臀部，大腿和性器。他看着莱克特的眼睛落在他身上，看着铅笔在纸上移动，觉得自己在发烧，就像处男中学生一样，虽然他早已不是了。之后，当莱克特做饭的时候，他穿上衣服，调整呼吸，让自己恢复平静。

第六次，莱克特让他裸体坐在一把椅子上，大腿大大地分开。第七次，他让他跪着，双手放在脑后，描绘他的背影。第八次，他说想看他的勃起，拉斯特服从了，他给自己手淫，直到让自己硬起来，莱克特咬着自己的舌尖，把拉斯特勃起的性器画在纸上。

第九次，拉斯特拱起后背，伸展身体，直到射出来，精液溅满了自己的腹部。第十次，莱克特只画了一半就放下了他的素描簿，他吮吸着拉斯特的性器，然后把他压倒在餐具柜上，就这么干了他，努力不去看他们面前的镜子。之后，莱克特做了饭。他们一起吃了，然后拉斯特离开了。

他在那儿待了一个月，看着那本素描簿被画满，太早把自己灌到人事不省。莱克特并没有劝阻他，虽然他想当医生；莱克特只是看着他，一天又一天，为他做饭，画他的身体，然后干他，或被他干。他是个专注的情人，但拉斯特从不会欺骗自己，认为他们是朋友。

然后，到了最后，他的时间快到了，必须回德州去。他们互相道别。拉斯特很确信一切都结束了。但八星期之前，作为私家侦探，他为了付账单去巴尔的摩调查一个糟糕的案子。他认出了那张脸。

拉斯特说的不都是真话。有时候他只能分辨谎言和真相的界线，但巴黎是真相：一个月的时间，他天天在圣母院外面喝得烂醉。比起他过去说的那个故事，还有更多真相没有说出来。

他有时会说谎，因为他知道他是谁。也许他不是一个好人，没错，但他知道世界同样需要坏人。

汉尼拔▪莱克特从没画过他的脸。他精确地画过他身体的各个部分，他花了二十多年的时间才发现这是为什么，但现在，许多事都说得通了。

世界需要坏人，但他不知道世界是否需要一个切萨皮克开膛手。（Chesapeake Ripper）

拉斯特说的不都是真话，但当他看到真相时，他会认出来。


End file.
